


Blue eyes

by Captain_Mercurian



Series: Blue [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cheating, F/M, Hooker!Peter, Imagine whoever you want as Killians wife, M/M, married!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking about?” Her voice cut through the silence like a blade startling Killian’s focus. </p><p>“Nothing in particular,” he lied with a faked smile and speared one of the tomatoes with his fork. “Just thinking about work is all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes

Killian loved her. He really did. 

Or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe though it got harder every day.

 

He cooked, like he did every day, but this time the food tasted like the ashes of past cigarettes.  
She must've noticed too, but didn't say anything—she hadn't for a while. Killian shouldn't feel as relieved about that as he was.

Green eyes were haunting him wherever he went, burning into his memory like fire on wood. Sometimes he thought the boy was following, but he knew the haunting presence lingering behind his shoulder was just his mind playing cruel, cruel tricks. He’d feel a sharp ache prick his heart as he’d turn and confirm the absence of the boy behind him. Sometime he wished the boy did follow him, or maybe he just missed him.

It’s been two months since Killian visited their special place. He assumed the boy had already stopped going there, had given up on Killian and whatever they have had. If he was the one waiting, he would've stopped.

Another prick pierced his heart and he started to bite on the inside of his cheek as he stared to the plate of food before him. His cool, metal fork slid the food from one side to the other, the pointed prongs screeching against the white porcelain. 

“What are you thinking about?” Her voice cut through the silence like a blade startling Killian’s focus. She held her piercing, suspicious gaze on him for a while, maybe a few seconds or a minute, but to Killian it was like hours.

“Nothing in particular,” he lied with a faked smile and speared one of the tomatoes with his fork. “Just thinking about work is all.” He forced genuinity into his word to have them appear sincere, but he failed to say the least. He knew it before he lifted his eyes to meet his wife’s. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, and brow skeptically arched.

Her eyes bore into him, her gaze tugging and pulling at his weakened exterior hunting down the truth. He’d admit to himself that his lie was bad, faulty; he didn’t care today though, he was just too tired.

He missed the boy—he shouldn't, but he did. He missed his soft, cool skin; his curly, dirty blonde hair; and especially those beautiful emeralds that seemed to shine a little bit brighter whenever Killian slowed down his pace and touched his pretty, innocent face with his fingertips.

Sometimes he thought he could see infatuation in the way the boy smiled at him, a smile so different from the usual faked grins, mischievous smirks, and seductive looks. On the other hand, Killian was good at making his self believe such silly things. Just like he made himself believe he could ever love the woman in front of him. 

She rose from her chair reaching out to clean off the table and Killian’s uneaten food; he bit his lip for a moment contemplating what to do to sell his shitty lie.

“Come here, love,” he grabbed her hips as she came to his side of the table. He tugged her onto his lap erupting a high squeal from her lips. He smiled and placed a strand soft hair behind her small ear. (The boy had had big, roundish jug ears. He missed them.)

“What are you doing?” she giggled, letting go of the suspecting scowl she gave him before. Her smile wasn't exactly carefree but she seemed relieved.

“I love you,” he breathed against her lips before he kissed her. As their lips moved together he wondered if she could taste the lie on his tongue.

 

Killian loved her. He really did. 

Or at least that was what he was trying to make _her_ believe.


End file.
